Suture anchors are generally comprised of the following basic parts: an anchor, an eyelet and a suture. The anchor is the portion that can be inserted into the bone. The anchor may be a screw mechanism and made of metal or biodegradable material that can dissolve in the body over time. The eyelet is a hole or a loop in the anchor to through which the suture passes thereby linking the anchor to the suture. Conventional suture anchors secure a suture by securing the suture by an internal screw plug, capturing the suture via friction between a bone tunnel and an implant and capturing the suture through one-way slip knots.